El pelo corto de Sakura y la piel blanca de Hinata
by GitanaEscarlata
Summary: Sasuke sale con Sakura y Naruto con Hinata, y ambos chicos no desperdiciaban fiesta, rincón oscuro o la mínima distracción de sus novias para correr a enrollarse el uno con el otro como animales en celo. Era sexo. Era hacer el amor. Era morbo. Era deseo. Era la atracción de lo prohibido y el secreto peligrosamente expuesto a ser descubierto. Lujuria la palabra que explica lo suyo


DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La música hacia retumbar las paredes de la casa entera, el bullicio de fuera era bastante, pero aun si estuvieran tocando una trompeta al lado de ellos, lo único que esos dos escucharían serian sus respiraciones agitadas y el desbocado latir de esos corazones furiosos.

Las habilidosas manos del rubio desabotonaban la camisa azul marino con algo de desesperación, escucho dos o tres botones salir volando en su faena.

¡Dobe, esta camisa era mi favorita! El moreno separo un momento sus bocas.

Te comprare otra igual, teme. Y se la arranco lanzándola en algún lugar del pequeño cuarto de baño.

Naruto paseaba sus nudillos y sus manos hambrientas por el torso desnudo del Uchiha, Sasuke aferraba sus dedos blancos a los cabellos del rubio, enredándolos apropósito y tirando de ellos para acercarlo aun mas, sus bocas se devoraban, se mordían, se lastimaban. Se quemaban con el calor de sus lenguas. Sasuke retrocedió el par de segundos que le tomo sacarle la playera negra a Naruto, que levanto sus brazos facilitando la tarea: podría haberle seguido besando pero la visión de aquel torso bronceado y esculpido le hiso perder un poco el aliento, Naruto le desabotono los vaqueros negros a Sasuke y se deshizo de su propio Levis en el camino, tomo a Sasuke de los costados y lo alzo un poco sentándolo sobre el lavabo, el mismo tomo las piernas blancas del chico y las enredo en sus caderas.

¡Ni lo intentes usuratonkachi! Sasuke bajos sus piernas y se posiciono de frente al espejo, dándole la espalda a Naruto y quedo entre su cuerpo y contra el lavado.

De la otra manera era más fácil, teme.

Si quieres _coger _así, mejor recurre a una puta o a Hinata...

No la metas en esto…

El azabache se zafó y Naruto lo jalo del brazo, lo regreso a esa posición y le hablo al oído mientras le bajaba la ropa interior.

Lo haremos como quieres pero no uses la palabra _coger _de nuevo…

¡Apresúrate entonces!

Naruto se tomaba su tiempo mientras besaba el cuello blanco de Sasuke, a pesar de las replicas del moreno, podía ver que aquellas caricias le gustaban mucho, le tomo de la mata azabache y lo jalo hacia atrás para tener libre acceso a su cuello inmaculado donde dejaba ligeras marcas con sus besos y un camino húmedo con su lengua desde el hombro a la clavícula y subiendo hasta el lóbulo.

Teme, se que te gusta…

Odios las caricias…

¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?

¡No lo hago!

Mírate bastardo – lo empujo mas contra el lavado hasta dejarlo de cara con su reflejo en el espejo.

El Uchiha estaba realmente sonrojado, por sobre su hombro derecho vio la risilla traviesa del rubio y bajo, la lengua de Naruto estaba haciendo de las suyas en la entrada del azabache, suspiraba contra el espejo y lo empañaba, sus manos se sostenían de cada lado del mueble y las del otro chico se aferraban a las caderas blancas dejando huella de la presión de sus dedos. Regreso enseguida a ocupar su lugar sobre la espalda del moreno: le dio una fugaz mirada, el azabache tenía ese brillo en su mirada ónice, ese que le indicaba a Naruto cuando dejaba de pensar y se perdía entre sus caricias y la sensación de sus sexos despiertos. Apenas rosaba su hombría contra el trasero del Uchiha cuanto este gimió bajo, pidiendo un poco más.

Joder Naruto ¡Métemela!

¡Oh por Dios! que vocabulario tan soez joven Uchiha – fingió sorpresa – Lo hare teme. Di por favor.

¡Aaah! Sasuke había tomado el miembro de Naruto para auto penetrarse, ambos habían gemido de una manera que de no ser por la musica, todos habrían escuchado.

Pasaron solo 3 segundos para que las piernas del Uchiha estuvieran firmes sobre el suelo de nuevo y se movió contra la pelvis de Naruto: comenzaron ese vaivén donde Sasuke marcaba el ritmo, la profundidad y la rudeza de las penetraciones, gemía quedo de vez en cuando y se aferraba al mueble del lavabo, Naruto le tomaba de las caderas y se embelesaba en el espejo con las expresiones tan eróticas del rostro del moreno, aquello no hacía más que ponerlo aun más duro dentro del azabache. Escucharon tocar la puerta y seguidamente alguien moviendo la perilla inútilmente. Sasuke se había asegurado de poner el pestillo en cuanto metió al rubio a ese baño de un empujón. Naruto estaba a mil y Sasuke ya no distinguía los colores, estaba mareado, escuchaba la humedad de su entrada haciendo ruidos sucios por las embestidas, su entrepierna estaba siendo atendida por una de las manos del rubio y seguía el ritmo, la presión y la rudeza que tanto le gustaba al Uchiha. Naruto miraba de vez en vez al espejo, las expresiones de Sasuke eran un espectáculo que lo cegaba y lo ponía como una bestia en celo, ya no reparaba en si hacía daño al chico o le causaba placer, simplemente se volvía primitivo y salvaje, justo como al mayor le gustaba verlo.

¡Mierda, teme!

Así Naru… así Naruto, así ¡Así, duro!

Naruto no escuchaba absolutamente nada, pero su instinto lo guiaba y le hacía embestir violentamente la entrada del moreno, cuyas piernas temblaban entre las caderas del rubio, lo sostenía con una mano por el estomago y con la otra le masturbaba de una manera vertiginosa y tremendamente ruda. Las piernas de Sasuke flaquearon y se sostuvo débilmente contra el lavabo mientras dejaba su semilla entre los dedos rasposos de Naruto, quien a su vez se vaciaba dentro de Sasuke, con un sonoro gemido, propio de un animal.

El rubio se había dejado caer al suelo y se llevo a Sasuke con él, dejándolo entre sus piernas de espaldas a él y con la cabeza recargada en su hombro. Recuperaban el aliento, el olor del sexo los tenia mareados y la violencia de la faena había dejado marcas, Sasuke había terminado de limpiarse y se abotonaba la camisa cuando vio las marcas de las caricias húmedas de Naruto en su cuello, eran pequeñas marquitas rojas.

Dobe ¿Cómo le explicare esto a Sakura?

Lo siento teme, creo me he pasado jeje.

¿Y esto?

En cada costado tenia bien marcados los dedos de Naruto y empezaban a aparecer cardenales, como en su cadera.

¡Kuso!

No es para tanto teme, Sakura no es tan lista como para…

Sasuke empotro a Naruto sobre el tanque del inodoro y estrello su boca contra la de él, lo jalo de los cabellos y paso una mano a su espalda, mientras jugueteaba en sus costados, lo soltó el cabello y bajo a la espalda, Naruto le agarro del trasero y lo acercó mas, robándole un jadeo. Sasuke le mordió el labio y saboreo la sangre en el beso. Se soltó y se alejo de Naruto.

Ahí tienes dobe, estamos a mano.

Y lo dejo así, salió cerrando inmediatamente la puerta tras él. Naruto solo sonrió y se acercó al espejo, se reviso y pudo ver su labio inferior abierto.

Maldito sádico… - Sonrió con el gustillo metálico de su propia sangre en la boca.

¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto se giro asustado y encaro a su novia.

Hina, cariño…

Te he buscado desde hace media hora.

Lo siento linda, necesitaba refrescarme…

¿Y para eso te desvestiste?

Recayó en que tenía el Levis con el zíper abajo y no llevaba la playera.

Es que el idiota de Lee me ha tirado cerveza encima, ya sabes cómo se pone con dos copitas, intentaba lavarla.

¿Qué te paso en el labio? – se acercó al rubio, los ruidos de la fiesta se filtraban a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Ah esto… mmm… - se lamio el labio.

Fue Sasuke-kun ¿Cierto?

¿¡Que!?

Lo he visto salir de aquí hace un momento…

Bueno es que… - Hinata le acaricio el rostro y lo miraba de una manera extraña, como triste.

No me gusta que Sasuke-kun y tu… peleen.

¡Sí! es decir, bueno así nos llevamos, ya sabes cómo es nuestra relación.

_Relación…._

¿Qué dices Hina?

No… nada Naruto-kun.

Regresa a la fiesta, solo enjuago mi camisa y te alcanzo…

Pero Naruto-kun…

Vamos ¿No querrás que se hagan ideas con nosotros dos aquí encerrados o sí?

Naru…to-kun. Estaba de espaldas contra la puerta y con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Naruto acorralándola entre dos fuertes brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

¿O si Hinata?

La chica se sonrojo un poco, busco el pestillo de la puerta a tientas mientras Naruto se le acercaba más y mas, le tomo un mechón del cabello y cuidadosamente metió una de sus manos bajo la blusa blanca de la chica, palpando el vientre y subiendo hacia sus pechos. Abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Te espero afuera Naruto-kun.

El rubio solo sonrió, tomo su playera, la mojo, la exprimió un poco y salió del baño. Le mareo un poco el salir del baño con olor a sexo y recibir de lleno los hedores del alcohol, el tabaco y las transpiraciones de todos los que bailaban, sumado al olor de Shino y Kiba que estaban al lado de la puerta del baño fumando mota. Parecían estar a mitad del viaje admirando las luces estrambóticas con la mirada perdida.

Hey Naruto… ¿Qué tal el polvo con el Uchiha? Pregunto sin mayor interés el Inusuka.

¿Vieron a donde fue mi novia? Ignoro la pregunta, esos dos estaban al tanto del asunto con Sasuke, pero aparte de picarlo con el tema no hacían el menor daño.

Está en el patio trasero con Neeji.

Gracias.

Salió a tropezones entre la gente, hasta llegar al patio trasero. Había algunas parejas buscando intimidad entre los arbustos del enorme jardín y ahí frente a Naruto, bajo el sauce estaban Hinata de espaldas a él y con Neeji, se acercó, el chico parecía estar regañándola. Apenas Naruto llego, el moreno le dirigió una mirada de lo más envenenada.

Arréglalo o lo hare yo Hinata.

Si, Neeji nii-san

Paso al lado de Naruto dándole en el hombro.

¿Y ahora que le pasa a este idiota?

Naruto-kun… - la chica se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas antes de darle la cara a su novio.

¿Estás bien Hina?

Si… si, solo que mi cabeza… me duele un poco…

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Aun es temprano.

No me siento muy bien, la musica me tiene mareada…

Dejame buscar al teme para decirle que nos vamos…

¡No! Hinata aferro el brazo de Naruto.

El viene con nosotros, no puedo irme sin…

Sakura-san y el pueden encontrar la manera de regresar…

Pero…

Podemos ir a tu casa… - Hinata se escondió en la espalda del rubio y acercó un poco sus pechos a él.

Hinata… - Naruto se quedo algo sorprendido, aquello parecía un coqueteo sutil.

Aun… aún es temprano ¿No es así?

Eso creo, tu padre te quiere de regreso antes de media noche.

Tenemos un par de horas… po… podemos ir a tu piso… si quieres. Hinata no lo miraba.

¿Estás segura?

Si…

De entro los arbustos salió Sakura un poco despeinada y subiéndose el tirante de su vestido negro. Se encontró con Naruto y Hinata en el camino.

¡Chicos! Oh… eh ¿Por qué no están adentro? Se pasaba los dedos entre la maraña rosa que era su pelo.

Nos vamos…

Pero aún es temprano…

Este sí, respecto a eso… ¿puedes decirle al teme que me fui al departamento… con Hina?

Ah – Sakura le dio una mirada perspicaz a la sonrojada Hinata – ya entiendo, no te preocupes por nosotros, tómense su tiempo.

Gracias.

Suerte chicos.

Sakura se quedo ahí y mientras la parejita se iba, Sai se acercó.

¿Crees que van a…?

¡Obvio! aunque no se… Hina es tan santurrona.

Supongo… no todas deben ser unas zorras. Le dio una nalgada y se fue.

Imbécil…

Sasuke llego con Sakura y la tomo de la espalda.

¿Qué hacías con el idiota de Sai?

¡Sasuke-kun! el… me estaba ayudando a buscarte.

Sí, claro… - El azabache había visto claramente la nalgada.

En serio Sasuke-kun. Hiso un puchero infantil.

Bien, vamos adentro el dobe me estará buscando.

No lo creo, hace un momento se ha ido.

¿Qué?

Me pidió que te dijera que estará en el departamento con Hinata.

¿Qué?

¿Qué hay de raro? Es su novia…

¡Es Hinata!

Si… tal vez por fin le de la prueba de amor.

Tsk.

Sasuke-kun ¿Qué le paso a tu camisa?

El tomo de donde faltaban dos botones.

Nada. Se deshizo del agarre de Sakura.

¿Vamos a bailar?

Hay mucha gente ahí dentro.

Entonces podemos ir detrás de aquel árbol… - la pelirrosa paseo su dedo por el pecho de Sasuke, con un poco de suerte el azabache sedería y con una buena felación lo convencería de ponerle fin a los últimos meses de abstinencia.

Vámonos.

¡Pero Sasuke-kun yo aun no quiero irme!

Pero yo sí.

Es muy temprano.

Quédate entonces, yo me voy.

Sasuke-kun, interrumpirás a Hina y Naruto.

¡También es mi departamento!

Pero…

Tú quédate.

Está bien, voy contigo, espera aquí, voy a despedirme de Ino y a recoger mi bolso.

En el departamento de Naruto, estaban él y Hinata en su habitación. Naruto besaba el cuello de la peli azul sin cesar y la chica yacía boca arriba sobre la cama, emitía gemidos pequeños y apenas audibles, tenía una mano agarrada de las sabanas de Naruto y la otra tapando su boca.

No Hina – le quito la mano de la boca – necesito saber si lo que hago te gusta.

Pero… - Naruto estaba paseando sus manos bajo la blusa de Hinata, sobre la tela del sostén - ¡No!

La chica lo había apartado con ambas manos haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cayó al lado de la cama. Naruto estada de espaldas en el suelo, no hiso ni un movimiento mas, Hinata se acercó a la orilla de la cama y lo miro ahí tendido.

Na… Naruto-kun…

16 meses Hinata.

Naruto-kun…

¡Tenemos 16 meses de noviazgo! 16 meses y solo podemos llegar a esto. Se sentó en el piso, aun lejos de Hinata.

Yo…

He esperado bastante creo yo, he respetado que quieras esperar a casarte para dormir conmigo, pero no me dejas siquiera tocarte… cada vez que lo intento terminamos así: yo en el suelo y tú ahí mirándome mientras… - Hinata se tapaba el rostro con un cojín – lloras.

Lo siento… lo siento Naruto-kun.

Hinata, sabes que te quiero pero… no lo sé, yo no te veo segura de nada.

Naruto se levanto y tomo la chaqueta de Hinata, tomo la suya y se la puso. Naruto estaba realmente molesto, quería a Hinata de verdad que sí, pero empezaba a desesperarse de la misma historia: ella cedía un poco, le coqueteaba y aceptaba llevar a cabo aquello para que al final lo frenara y dejara al rubio con un tremendo dolor de bolas.

Creo que mejor te llevo a casa Hinata-chan, vamos levántate.

¿Estas… estas molesto?

Te espero afuera…

¡Espera…! – lo abrazo por la espalda y se aferro a su camisa.

¿Qué pasa Hina?

Yo… yo… no quiero que esto termine.

Yo creo que sí.

No… no quiero eso.

Entonces demuéstramelo Hina… - se giro a verla.

Hinata se hinco en la cama de Naruto: bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto la chica bajo los tirantes de la blusa blanca y la dejo caer hasta su cintura, dejando ver un hermoso sostén blanco con encaje. Se levanto de la cama dudando un poco, hasta que se acercó a Naruto y quedo frente a él, tenía la mirada baja y un sonrojo evidente. Naruto la sujeto por la barbilla y le hiso levantar la mirada, era apenas unos 10 cm más alto que ella.

Hinata, no quiero que te arrepientas de nada…

La chica llevo sus manos temblorosas al cierre de su falda beige y torpemente lo bajo, la falda cayo y junto con ella la blusa, hasta los tacones blancos de la ojiperla. Llevaba bragas pequeñas de color blanco, igualmente con encaje y un pequeño moñito a cada lado de las caderas. Aun miraba de frente a Naruto, el chico llevo una de sus manos hasta el tirante del brasier de Hinata y lo deslizo por el hombro.

Sabes que a partir de aquí me será casi imposible frenar ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?

Naruto-kun, yo… yo te amo.

¿Puedo tocarte entonces?

S… Si.

El sonrojo de Hinata seguía ahí, tan pura y virginal como de costumbre. Ella amaba realmente a Naruto, creía ciegamente en el, pero no era tonta, desde antes de esa noche ella sospechaba lo que su primo le había contado. Sabía perfectamente que desde hacia medio año su novio y Sasuke sostenían un tipo de romance, al escucharlo de la boca de Neeji no pudo hacer más que estallar en llanto, una cosa era sospecharlo y otra muy distinta que se lo corroboraran. No era tan inocente, sabía lo que Naruto buscaba en el azabache y si era su culpa por negarse a estar con el rubio, esa misma noche Hinata Hyuuga estaba dispuesta a perder su virginidad y llenar completamente a su novio, si así lo alejaba de los brazos de Sasuke.

Naruto tomo la cintura de su novia y la levanto, recargándola sobre su pelvis.

Enreda tus piernas en mí. Le indico a la chica.

Ella obedeció, y llevo sus brazos al cuello de Naruto, este la miraba diferente. La llevo a la cama y la recostó, se posiciono sobre ella y la admiraba mientras ella miraba a otro lado de la habitación. El rubio solo la contemplaba.

¿Pa… pasa algo malo?

Tus pechos…

Lo siento. Se tapo con las manos e inmediatamente Naruto la descubrió.

No, el único problema es tu sostén… se verían mejor sin él.

Puedes… si quieres, puedes quitármelo.

Hinata… si te desnudo yo… no podría detenerme. La verdad era que antes o después no podría parar, deseaba el cuerpo de la chica.

Confío en ti Naruto-kun. La chica sonrió dulcemente y ella misma abrió su sostén de un broche, en medio de sus pechos.

En la entrada Sasuke y Sakura estaban colgando sus abrigos, ahí estaba en la mesa de la entrada el bolso de Hinata y las llaves de Naruto, inmediatamente el azabache camino a la puerta del rubio, tenia candado.

¡Nar…! – Sakura le tapo la boca.

¿Qué haces?

Sakura se lo llevo a su habitación, bien conocía el camino al cuarto del moreno. Cuando entraron el se dejo caer en la cama y encendió el televisor, pasaban un infomercial de esos que abundan los domingos en la noche después de las 10. La pelirrosa se quito las zapatillas negras y camino a la cama.

Sasuke-kun…

¿Qué pasa Sakura? Ni siquiera la miro.

¿No quieres que hagamos lo que Naruto y Hinata? Se bajo los tirantes del vestido negro y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

¿Platicar? Sonrió de lado imaginando a la chica en el cuarto de al lado, suponía que como siempre, al final no había dejado a Naruto ir mas allá de los besos.

En ese instante un gemido femenino se escucho del otro lado de la pared, justo donde la cabecera de Naruto daba con la de Sasuke.

Vaya, creo que esta noche Hinata no freno a Naruto. Sakura sonrió un poco.

Un gemido más. Sasuke sintió su cuerpo reaccionar por sí solo y en menos de una fracción de segundo, tenía a la pelirrosa bajo su cuerpo, desesperadamente la despojo del vestido sin importarle nada. La chica como de costumbre iba sin sostén. Sasuke masajeaba sus pechos y mordía uno de sus pezones rosados, la chica emitió un sonoro gemido. El moreno sonrió por un segundo antes de escuchar otro gemido, que venía de la habitación contigua. Arranco las bragas rojas de Sakura haciéndola jadear y sin más preparación la penetro de una estocada. Sakura grito, el casi emitió un rugido y sin esperar si quiera que la chica recuperara el aliento, comenzó a embestirla, ella cerraba los ojos y gemía, enterraba sus uñas en las caderas de Sasuke y el pelinegro sobre ella, tenía la mirada fija en el cabezal de su cama.

Naruto-kun, espera… - la chica lo alejaba un poco.

No… - El rubio regreso a su tarea lamiendo los pezones rosados de su novia.

Aaah…- el rubio la había mordido – he escuchado algo.

Probablemente el teme, regreso.

Oh si… - Hinata tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa casi petulante.

¡El teme! Naruto de inmediato reacciono y se alejo del cuerpo de la chica.

¿Qué pasa? Hinata lo detuvo de los hombros.

Es que el… es su casa también, no quiero incomodarlo.

¡Aaah! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Oh por Dios Sasuke-kun! Los gritos de la pelirrosa se escucharon perfectamente en la habitación de Naruto.

¿E… esa ha sido… Sakura-chan? Hinata se sonrojo.

Esta con Sasuke… - Naruto se veía algo molesto.

Entonces déjalo… regresa aquí.

Hinata estaba aferrada a Naruto, el solo miraba el cabezal. La chica se lleno de decisión, tomo una mano de Naruto y la puso sobre su pecho, tomo la otra y la guio hasta abajo, la coloco sobre sus pantaletas.

Hinata-chan…

Está bien Naruto-kun… lleguemos hasta el final.

¿Estas…? – La chica metió la mano de Naruto bajo la ropa interior, el rubio la miro atónito. La verdad su libido lo había espantado el griterío vulgar de la pelirrosa.

Hasta el final Naruto-kun.

El sonrojo había desaparecido, Hinata estaba decidida, Naruto confundido, Sasuke molesto y Sakura excitadísima. Comenzaba algo que ninguna de las dos parejas contemplo.

Sakura estaba en cuatro, mientras Sasuke la embestía y la jalaba del cabello, gemía, jadeaba y gimoteaba como una gata en celo.

¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ah ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!

Naruto escuchaba los gemidos de la pelirrosa y se sentía asqueado, molesto, los pezones de su novia estaba rojos de tantas mordidas que Naruto le propiciaba sin cuidado alguno, buscaba desesperado el punto de placer en el centro de Hinata.

¡AH!

Bingo. Rio bajito y le arranco las pantaletas a Hinata.

Acariciaba como poseso los pechos de la ojiperla mientras masajeaba con sus dedos el clítoris. Ni Hinata sabía que podía gemir de esa manera, apenas puso su mano en la boca, Naruto se la retiro.

Quiero saber que lo disfrutas Hina, quiero saber cuánto te gusta.

Pero Naruto-kun…

Naruto bajo hasta la entrepierna de Hinata, estaba semipoblada por delgados vellos oscuros y de su centro escurría la humedad que provoco con sus caricias: hundió la lengua en Hinata y la chica pego un grito enorme.

Sasuke embestía de una manera salvaje a la Haruno mientras ella seguía gimiendo y pidiendo más como posesa, Sasuke la puso de cara contra el muro, de frente al cabezal mientras la seguía embistiendo. Le mordía el cuello, le jalaba el cabello y la estrujaba como sabia que a ella le gustaba, le gustaba que la trataran como puta.

Naruto tenía un remolino en la cabeza con ese coro de gemidos: los de Sakura le hacían sentir asco, los rugidos casi inaudibles de Sasuke lo hacían sentir molesto y los leves grititos de Hinata lo prendían, estaba hundido en la entrepierna de la chica hasta que lo sintió, los delgados dedos de su novia dejaron de estrujar las sabanas y sus piernas se relajaron. Naruto subió hasta su boca, la beso dejándola probar su propia humedad.

¿Te gusto Hina?

S… Si.

Ahora viene lo mejor.

Sin previo aviso la penetro de una estocada, la chica se curvo sobre la cama y tembló entre los brazos de Naruto, había dado un grito desgarrado y las lágrimas resbalaron torrenciales sobre sus mejillas. Naruto odiaba la parte de tener que ser paciente. _En que estaría pensando para agarrarme de novia a una virgen?... _se pregunto mentalmente el rubio.

Lo siento Hina… si lo hacía lento dolería mas…

Si… está bien Naruto-kun.

Sakura había rodado sobre Sasuke hasta sentarse sobre él, brincaba sobre su pelvis, Sasuke la sostenía del trasero y la pellizcaba, la pelirrosa gimoteaba y Sasuke gemía roncamente sin mesura alguna, tal vez hasta exagerando el placer. Los gemidos de Sakura eran terriblemente vulgares, los de Sasuke sonaban más excitantes de lo normal – a los oídos de Naruto – mientras que Hinata mas que gemir, lloriqueaba.

¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Así, así!

¡Aaah! – Sasuke escucho un gemido ronco de Naruto y sintió como se prendía más.

¡Ya, ya! ¡Oh!

En la culminación del orgasmo Sasuke cerraba los ojos imaginando que quien estaba en la cama de Naruto, era él y no la santurrona mosca muerta de Hinata – como él personalmente la había llamado –. Bendita la hora en que la pelos de chicle –como Naruto solía llamar a Sakura- había tenido que cortar su cabello por un accidente en la estética, al mismo largo que el del rubio, Sasuke bien podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse al chico mientras tiraba de los pelos de ella.

¡Aaah! ¡Sai!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, Sakura disfruto su orgasmo retorciéndose sobre el torso de Sasuke y cuando salió de su letargo inmediatamente reacciono de su error.

¡Sasuke-kun!

Más tarde a eso de la media noche Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y veía televisión, escucho el auto de Naruto aparcar en el garaje y seguidamente los pasos del rubio en el corredor. Entro y se sentó al lado de Sasuke en el sofá.

Así que Sai… - pregunto el rubio.

Ya sabía.

¿Y porque no le reclamaste antes, teme?

No pude.

¡Es tu novia datebbayo! ¿Si quiera la confrontaste?

Sí, pero en parte se porque busco a Sai…

¿O sea que estás de acuerdo?

Sakura busco a Sai porque hace más de medio año que no me acostaba con ella…

¿Medio año?

Pero ya es libre de acostarse con quien quiera. Sasuke esquivo la pregunta, se recargo en el respaldo y miro hacia el techo.

La cortaste entonces… bueno, después de todo gemía como puta.

Mira quién habla, con lo virginal que se veía tu noviecilla nunca la imagine capaz de gemir de esa manera… parecía que la estabas asesinando.

Ni que lo digas… - sonrió y de inmediato se jalo los cabellos.

¿Cómo ha estado?

El peor polvo de toda mi vida, teme…

¿Qué esperabas? Era virgen ¿Qué no?

Lo sé, pero teme me dejo igual o más caliente que las otras veces… ni siquiera me dejo terminar.

Se paro y regreso de la cocina con una cerveza. Dio un sorbo y la dejo sobre la mesita, recargo su cabeza en el regazo de Sasuke, el chico se enderezó y le acaricio los cabellos rubios.

Me ha dejado comenzado, no dejaba de llorar pidiéndome que parara…

La escuche… - sonrió de lado.

No te rías teme, me ha dejado con un dolor de bolas enorme… la deje en su casa y le dije que necesitaba un tiempo.

¿Terminaste con ella? Sasuke se escuchaba contento, pese a querer ser indiferente.

No, solo le pedí tiempo…

Ah, eres un dobe.

No lo se teme, esta noche ella se veía diferente… de repente quiso todo conmigo, se veía muy poco decidida como si algo la obligase a actuar así.

Es una niña insegura y tonta.

Un poco, lo sé…

¿Y qué haces con ella?

No lo sé.

Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta el pecho de Naruto y lo acaricio sutilmente sobre la camisa, aun estaba húmeda, miro a Naruto.

La he tenido que lavar, le dije a Hinata que Sai me había derramado cerveza encima y por eso estaba en el baño…

¿Pregunto por la mordida en tu labio?

Una pelea contigo… al menos eso pensó ella.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Hablando de eso… ¿Qué te parece si apagas el televisor y vamos a _pelear _un poco en mi cuarto?

Está bien, pero enjuágate primero… hueles al perfume de Hinata.

¿Y?

No quiero acostarme contigo si hueles a ella…

Bueno, como digas…

Naruto se metió a la regadera y Sasuke entro al cuarto de Naruto, recogió las sabanas de la cama y las hiso bola, tenían una ligera mancha carmesí, las metió en una bolsa y las arrojo al cubo de basura en el garaje.

Naruto tenía la boca abierta: su cara estaba contra los azulejos, el vapor del maño y la excitación de su cuerpo lo tenían empapado en sudor, el moreno mordía la espalda de Naruto mientras lo embestía una y otra vez.

Dilo de nuevo. Y lo embistió duro arrancándole un gemido ronco.

¡Soy tuyo Sasuke!

¿Qué más? Otra embestida, hasta el fondo.

No necesito a Hinata…

¿Por qué? El orgasmo estaba cerca.

Porque es una puta mosca muerta…

¿Y? Jalo de los cabellos al rubio, para besarle el cuello.

Frígida.

Bien. Y le dio una nalgada al bronceado trasero del rubio.

Después del orgasmo imaginario, el Uchiha regreso a la realidad. Sasuke suspiraba contento de lo que maquinaba su mentecilla, Naruto salió de la regadera y se encontró con el moreno en la cocina bebiendo la 7ma cerveza de la noche. Sasuke se sentía algo mareado y tenía el alcohol corriendo a mil por hora en sus venas, miro al rubio, estaba únicamente cubierto por una toalla negra en la cadera. Sasuke estaba harto, harto de ser el consuelo del rubio, su desfogue sexual o como quisiera llamarlo.

Oye teme, es domingo ¿no crees que estas bebiendo demasiado?

No.

¿No trabajas mañana?

¡Que te importa!

¡Bien! haz lo que quieras entonces.

Oye dobe, ven…

Ya no quiero dormir contigo, no con ese humor de perro que cargas, bastardo.

Festeja conmigo… - lucia mareado y se veía un poco sonrojado.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Qué más? que ya no tendré que fingir que Sakura me gusta.

¿No te gustaba teme?

Para nada… además de sus pechos planos, nada me gustada de ella.

¿Por qué sus pechos planos te gustaban?

No hay mucha diferencia entre su pecho y el de un chico…

¿Te gustan las mujeres planas?

No…

Pero…

No me gustan y ya.

¿No eras bisexual teme?

¡No!

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

¿Te molesta que te lo confiese ahora?

No, no tengo problema… es solo que, realmente pensé que te iba el rollo de jugar en los dos bandos.

Nop. Se empino otra cerveza y le abrió una a Naruto.

Entonces… ¿Cómo hacías para dormir con ella?

Te imaginaba a ti, dobe… después cuando empezaste a acostarte conmigo, evite por todos los medios meterme a la cama con ella.

¿Fantaseabas conmigo antes de que tu y yo…?

Sip… - Le dio un sorbo a una nueva cerveza.

No sabía si Sasuke desvariaba con tan poco alcohol, o simplemente se estaba confesando. Naruto había comenzado sus aventurillas con Sasuke porque Hinata le negaba su cuerpo. Su romance con Sasuke había comenzado hace medio año en una noche como esa, después de discutir con Hinata y que ella le dijera que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, se encontró con Sasuke ebrio en la casa, quien también había discutido con Sakura, esa noche Sasuke le confesó a Naruto que era Bisexual, bebieron, se emborracharon y terminaron durmiendo juntos. Desde entonces habían tenido sexo en muchas situaciones y lugares, lo más excitante es que siempre estaban sus respectivas novias alrededor. Ahora Sauke era libre.

Teme…

Naruto… - Sasuke se acercó al rubio hasta juntar sus frentes – Deberias considerar el hecho de que me gustas…

Tu también me gustas – trago saliva.

Soy Gay… digo que me gustas para mas que solo coger.

Sasuke…

Esa noche Sasuke Uchiha durmió en el baño mientras desintoxicaba su cuerpo de cada gota de alcohol, Naruto había ido a pasar toda la semana siguiente en casa de su abuelo Hiraya en el campo: había pensado las cosas y decidió desistir con lo de Hinata aunque no la mando al diablo, después de todo si los celos de Sasuke por la peliazul lo ponían tan mal que se cogía como bestia a la pelos de chicle, no podía dejar de fantasear con ideas para provocarlo y hacer que le hiciera el amor con furia y a su regreso le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Sasuke regreso con Sakura, Naruto y Hinata seguían siendo una pareja y las cosas habían mejorado. Sakura se veía con Sai, pero aparentaba la pareja perfecta con Sasuke, Hinata era la novia puritana del dulce Naruto y el fingía que la amaba mientras que el moreno y el no desperdiciaban fiesta, rincón oscuro o la minima distracción de sus novias para correr a enrollarse el uno con el otro como animales en celo.

Era sexo. Era hacer el amor. Era morbo. Era deseo. Era la atracción de lo prohibido y el secreto peligrosamente expuesto a ser descubierto… Lujuria. El rubio y el azabache se querían convencer de aquello pero Sasuke soñaba con Naruto cosas de besos, citas y cursilerías de las que nunca hiso con la pelirrosa… de esas que no tienen nada que ver con solo follar con el salvaje rubio y Naruto, Naruto había llegado a ser consciente de que paso por alto su regla de "no te ligues a una virgen" no por que quisiera a Hinata, si no mas bien por su cabello… su cabello azabache, por su piel: blanca y cremosa, muy pálida y deseable… no era coincidencia el paresido de Sasuke y Hinata. Naruto cayo en cuenta de que si estaba con Hinata en un principio, era por que ella se paresia a Sasuke… solo por eso.

El pecho plano y el pelo corto de Sakura, la piel blanca y el cabello negro de Hinata.


End file.
